


No Excuses Necessary

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh," said Jimmy to the firehouse at large. "Did you know it's Global Orgasm Day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses Necessary

"Huh," said Jimmy to the firehouse at large. "Did you know it's Global Orgasm Day?"

Kim sipped at her coffee and shook her head. "What the hell are you reading?"

Jimmy held up his copy of the _Post_. "What do you say, Kimmy? Great excuse, isn't it?"

"Oh, please," said Kim. "Like you need an excuse."

Jimmy caught up with Bosco later in the day. They were at a car fire, some drunk guy had flipped over and exploded in the middle of the intersection. There was snow and ice on the road, not that the weather was an excuse. Yokas was directing traffic somewhere further down the street. Bosco was taking witness statements from the crowd right by the firetruck, so Jimmy tapped him on the shoulder.

"You coming over tonight?"

Bosco barely glanced at him. He was pissed at Jimmy for asking, Jimmy could tell by the way his eyebrows got all crinkled. "You're asking me that here?"

"To watch the game, Bos," Jimmy said impatiently. "Kim has Joey. Come over."

Bosco shrugged. "Whatever."

After the shift, Jimmy went home and set things up. Not in a big way, because he was a guy and Bosco was a guy and they didn't need hearts and flowers and other fluff things like that, but he made sure the lube and condoms were under the pillow, and he went out and bought a six-pack of Bosco's favourite beer. He put it in the refrigerator, because Bosco liked it cold. Then he ordered pizza, that Hawaiian shit Bosco liked, and sat on the couch with National Geographic on the television, waiting for Bosco to come home.

There was a knock at the door, and Jimmy answered it with his wallet in hand, in case it was the pizza guy. It was Bosco, not the pizza guy, and Bosco looked at Jimmy's face and then at Jimmy's wallet and then back at Jimmy's face, and said, "Not that I wouldn't appreciate the extra cash, but that is actually kind of insulting."

"Thought you were pizza," said Jimmy, and stepped back to let him in.

"You thought I was _pizza_?" Bosco took off his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch. "That's great, that's really great. Thanks."

"Jeez, you're such a prick," said Jimmy. He took Bosco by the shoulder and pushed him down the hall and into the bedroom. "Get naked, Bosco."

Bosco grinned. "Right to the important stuff. I like that."

"Just do it," Jimmy said, getting impatient. He took off his own clothes and let them drop into a pile, and watched Bosco do the same. He liked to watch Bosco strip down like that, liked to see everything he'd licked and bit and kissed come out into the open. Bosco had a great body, all tight and lean, and he knew it, and he knew that Jimmy knew it, too. Bosco lay back on the bed and stretched out, shifting his hips and touching his cock. He was already half-hard.

Jimmy licked his lips. Bosco noticed, and said, "See something you like?"

"I like you in my bed," Jimmy said, and crawled over on top of him. He kissed Bosco, made it all tongue and teeth. It was good and wet, and Bosco kissed him back just as hungry, just as hard. Bosco didn't waste time when it came to getting off; his hands were all over Jimmy, all over Jimmy's back and ass, gripping his thighs and making Jimmy want to grind against him, cock to cock, over and over until he came.

Jimmy pulled his lips away from Bosco's and kissed Bosco's jaw and neck. Bosco's throat was always just begging to be kissed and Jimmy loved to kiss it, so he put his lips there and kissed and bit and licked and sucked, and the sounds Bosco made got Jimmy's cock even harder than before.

"Fuck," said Bosco. "Jimmy. Get in me, now."

Jimmy reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube and condoms. He grinned at Bosco's raised eyebrows. "Say please."

"Fuck, no."

Jimmy chuckled and kissed his way down Bosco's chest to his cock and balls. He licked at the head of Bosco's cock, got between Bosco's legs and spread them wide. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two inside Bosco, fast and brutal. Bosco liked it that way, Jimmy knew, and he knew all the other ways to drive Bosco wild. "Say please, Bosco."

"Bastard," Bosco groaned, spreading his legs wider.

"Just say please," Jimmy said, fucking Bosco with his fingers, stretching his ass, opening him up. He sucked his way down Bosco's cock and then pressed little kisses to Bosco's balls. "Come on, Bos. You know you want it. Don't be a jerk about this."

"I hate you," Bosco bit out. He was writhing on Jimmy's fingers, trying to get more. The sight always made Jimmy so hot for it, made him want to tie Bosco down, maybe with Bosco's handcuffs, tie him down and stretch him out and make him helpless so Jimmy could kiss him and fuck him slowly.

"I want to tie you up," Jimmy said, licking and sucking around the base of Bosco's cock. "Tie you up, hold you down, fuck you deep and slow. You want it slow like that, Bos? All you gotta do is say please."

"Jimmy," Bosco moaned, and Jimmy knew that was it, could see it in the way Bosco's eyes opened and looked at him. There was always something so vulnerable in Bosco's face when Jimmy made him say it like this, like it hurt Bosco to ask for something he liked so much. Bosco always opened his eyes, always faced it down.

"Come on," Jimmy said, lining up against him. He held Bosco's legs, stroked his hands over Bosco's thighs.

"Jimmy, please," Bosco said, and his voice was low and rough.

Jimmy smiled and pushed his way forward, let himself sink into Bosco inch by inch. Bosco's fingers clutched at the blankets. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide, and Jimmy settled inside him and then leaned down and got an arm under Bosco's body, cupped his head and kissed him.

"Bosco," Jimmy murmured, and then fucked him the way Bosco wanted him to, deep and slow, and hard enough to make Bosco feel it. Bosco's breath came in harsh gasps. His cock was trapped between both their bellies, and Jimmy slipped his free hand down and took hold of it, squeezed and stroked until Bosco groaned and jerked and came.

Jimmy didn't last long after that, could never hold on with Bosco relaxed and fucked out beneath him. Bosco moved with him so well, so smooth and good, and Jimmy loved it, loved everything about the way they were together in bed, and he came groaning Bosco's name.

Jimmy held himself over Bosco for a long minute, kissed Bosco's lips as they both came down from the sex high. Then he pulled out and lay down at Bosco's side, stared at the ceiling and waited for Bosco to say something.

"You fucker," Bosco said. He sounded pissed, but Jimmy knew he wasn't really. "I hate when you do that."

"Whatever," Jimmy said. He sat up and removed the condom from his cock, tied it off and threw it in the trash. "Think the pizza guy's been yet?"

"Who cares?" Bosco threw an arm over his face. "Sleep now, food later."

Jimmy grinned and wiped at the come on Bosco's stomach with a towel he found on the floor. He tossed it in the direction of the laundry basket, and missed.

"You know today was Global Orgasm Day," said Jimmy, lying back down. He stretched and rolled over and draped an arm over Bosco's stomach, and put his face in the curve of Bosco's neck and shoulder. "Good excuse, huh?"

"Oh my god," Bosco said, and this time Jimmy really did know he was only pretending to be pissed. "You need an excuse?"

"Only when you're being a prick," Jimmy said. Bosco laughed, and that was cool, because Jimmy knew then that Bosco knew when Jimmy was pretending things he didn't mean. Bosco _was_ the excuse.

Even when he was being a prick.


End file.
